Looking Death in the Face
by Loch Monarch
Summary: Draco kidnaps Hermione and takes her to Malfoy Manor. After, Lucius tries to take torture into his own hands Draco saves her, and is on the run from his father. Look for the sequel called "Murderer"
1. It was just the television

Hermione looked down at the picture, debating if this was worth bringing. "Only the thing you really need" that had been what she had told the boys wasn't it. But, if she took it, it would be the last picture remaining with her family intact. She knew making them forget her was the only way, but it didn't stop it from breaking her heart. She looked so happy in this picture. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. It was right after she had recieved her letter. They had gone out to celebrate. How much her world had changed since that day. Her priorities had changed, that was why she needed this picture, to remember this was one of the things she was fighting for. A pop down stairs broke her concentration, immediatly on high alert, she threw the frame on her bed, grabbed her wand and headed down stairs.

Her parents were sitting in their chairs watching television, as if nothing had happened.

"Did either of you hear that?"Hermione asked, "There was a pop"

"It was just the TV, honey, why don't you watch with us?"Her mother invited.

"It's okay, Mom, I need to go finish packing. I am going over to Ginny's house for the night" she explained, she couldn't tell them she was going to Ron's house. She never did. They would have kittens. She also failed to mention that Ginny was Ron's sister. They would never let her go to The Burrow if they knew. But, with the new interest Ron had started showing in Hermione since his break up with Lavender, she knew it was only a matter of time that she would have to tell them.

"Alright, Dear, just remember that we are going shopping for a wedding gown tomorrow." That had completely slipped her mind. Her parents were getting remarried for their 25th anniversary. Too bad they weren't going to remember they had been married that long.

"Yea, how could I forget, I will be back before noon"She nodded before going to her room.

She barely made it to her room before she felt like she was going to cry. She threw herself on the bed and sobbed into the pillow. She reached for the photo, something to comfort her, but it was gone. She sat up, thinking she had missed it, but it wasn't on the bed. She began to seach the floor. Maybe, it had flew off when she had plopped on the bed. She leaned over and looked underneath.

"Looking for this, Mudblood?"A silky voice mused. Her eyes landed on a pair of leather shoes across the bed. They were very elegant, and expensive. Something only a Malfoy could afford.


	2. Broken

Hermione eyes traveled over the bed and landed on Draco Malfoy. His pompous demeaner made Hermiones stomich churn.

"Malfoy, didn't your mother ever teach you that is not polite to be in a ladies room alone"Hermione snapped.

"You are neither a lady, nor do you have the right to speak to me like that"Draco sneered.

Hermione was a little shocked at Draco's attitude, no witty banter. Usually, they would have been verbally sparring for a while before Hermione felt like crying.

"What are you doing here, ferret?"She asked crossing her arms over her chest. What kind of question was that? She knew what he was doing here.

Draco shot her a "Are you really that stupid look"

His eyes felt like daggers piercing into her flesh. She suddenly felt the need to wipe that smirk off his face. She reached for her wand, but it, like her picture, was gone.

Draco displayed her wand for her to see "See, a real witch would have taken better care of something as valuble as this" He explained before hiding it again. He pointed his wand at her, "This is your one chance, mudblood. Tell me where I can find Potter and I will leave you alone"

"You know I won't do that"Hermione said, trying not to sound as defeated as she felt.

He picked up the picture Hermione had lost from the desk "I bet your filthy muggle parents would much rather you tell me"

She charged him. Instantly Draco threw the picture down and pointed his wand at her. "Not another step" He warned through his teeth.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, once again debating her next move. She tried to discreetly glance at the door. If she could make it down stairs. Her attention to the door, didn't go un-noticed by Draco. "Plotting an escape already, the fun hasn't started yet"

She shot him filth face.

"You should keep that face, you look so much better when you do that"He snorted.

Hermione growled deep in her throat. Draco cleared most of the distance between them, so his wand was gracing her neck "Now, lets see how obedient mudbloods can be"

That was the thrid time he had called her that, did he really think that it was that big of a deal. Did he really expect for it to continue to get under her skin?

"Lets go meet your parents"He said with a smile.

"NO!"She shouted and he lunged at her. Instantly, she was laying on the floor, Draco over her, his hand covered her mouth.

"Do you honestly not understand the posistion you are in?"He leered at her. "If I were you I would have learned to be quiet, you have probably alerted them that something was wrong, and they are going to investigate and I will HAVE to kill them. Not that a couple of dead muggles would bother me much."

Hermione thrashed under his weight.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" He cast on her before standing up, and leaving the room.

Down stairs the muggles were watching TV faceing away from the stairs and Draco. He pointed his wand at him, he knew how he planned to do it. But something in him stopped him. Like on the tower. Why did he care about a couple of muggles? It wasn't like how he would do it, should bother him. Just bind them and set the house on fire. It should have been so simple. He lowered his wand in defeat. Quickly thinking of another option. One that would have been more effecient without actually hurting anyone. He sighed, obviously frustrated with himself, before he ran in front of them, panic painted across his face.

"Hey, Hemiones parents, you have to go NOW. I am a friend of your daughters and a couple of the evil wizards have come to take her away, if you don't leave now, they will kill you!"

Mr. Grangers face turned full of rage and concern, "We must go help her" He headed towards the stairs.

"They have already taken her, I will follow them, but she asked me to make sure you go away safely"He said hurrying them towards the door.

Before the completly rushed them out the door, Mr. Granger turned to Draco "Thank you, young man, please help my daughter. Save her"

Draco nodded, despite his convictions. He watched as they turned and ran away. He gritted his teeth. Hopeful, this Death Eater stuff would get easier in time. Next time he hoped he would have the balls to kill the bloody Muggles.

Irritated with himself for sparing them he decided to finish the easier of the two tasks. Delievering the mudblood to his home. He marched back up the stairs and released Hermione of his curse. Not giving her time to move, he grabbed her by the arm and aparated outside her home.

"_Incendio_" he pointed at her house, and watched as she writhed under his grip.

"My parents, they're in there!"She shouted, struggling to get lose of Draco's Death Grip.

"That's kinda the point"Draco hissed in her ear, which was greeted by a smack across his face.

Muggles from all around began to peer out of thier houses. Hermione then tried to coax them to pay attention too.

"There is no point, they can not see you. I cast an invisiblity charm over us, before I brought us out here"Draco said proudly, despite the blood in his mouth from the impact of her hit.

"Yeah? Well, they can still hear me"She argued.

"No, they won't. _Silencio_" He gritted his teeth "Watch as the last saftey you will ever know is burned down to the ground, along with your parents lives. They were no match for a full body bind"He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. For the first time looking into her grief stricken eyes. Hating himself, he apparated. Leaving her house to burn.


	3. Momento

Draco paced his bedroom. He couldn't get that look out of his head. Those brown eyes, filled with a mixture of terror, and sorrow. He ran his fingers though his platnum blond hair, before pulling on the strands in frustration. Why should it matter that the mudblood hated him, lots of people hated him. He hated him. He looked at the picture of her head swiped from her house. She had looked so happy. It was hard to believe that this was the same woman who he had kidnapped. Why was he dwelling on this so? It isn't like he could change what he had done. If he could change the past, this wouldn't even be the memory he would choose. He looked at the black tattoo he bore, swearing his allegence to a cause he was becoming more and more against.

He looked at the picture again. Why had he taken it. A "Momento"? As his aunt would call it. So, it could sit on his mantle taunting him, a constant reminder to his sins. His Aunt had hundreds of them, posted all around her house. Each one has a story. Each story more gruesome than the next. Her most prized being a wand she had taken from Frank Longbottom. He sighed as he set the picture down. He didn't wish to become her. He didn't even want to be like his father anymore. He didn't know what he wanted to be. He just knew he didn't want to piss off the Dark Lord, who he certainly had found new favor with, with the capture of his most prized prisioner. Prizes. That was what this war was becoming about. Despite, his failures he refused to become another one seeking the prize.

He looked at his momento again, this time removing it from its frame. Folding the image and putting it in his pocket, he decided to go feed _his_ prisioner. Since he had been responisble for her capture, so was he her care. He really didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to the feel that hatred burning inside her. But, he must make sure his task was complete, he threw the door open and there stood his aunt. Pride beaming from her face.

"Oh, Draco"She began "What a good job you did. You know I had my doubts you had it in you. I didn't think you would have been able to kill those muggles and you didn't take any shortcuts. You made them suffer. I am pleased and so is the Dark Lord"

"Great"Draco said, not feeling as proud as he thought he would, in fact he felt horrible about the whole thing.

"You are turning out to be a great Wizard indeed, unlike your father"

Draco looked away, he was finding that more and more his father was proving to be just as his aunt descibed, but more than a terrible wizard, more like a terrible person. His Aunt was no better in that respect. In fact, she was worse. How could someone find so much pride in torturing people. "Thanks"He muttered.

"I wish to train you"She annouced more than asked. Draco knew he had no choice, that she had made up her mind. "I think with a bit better influence, you would excell"

"Uh, sure"He said, not happy with it, but he knew better than to cross her. She had a worse temper than the Dark Lord. But he hoped he could delay the envitible "How about after I finish school. I believe that I will learn a lot from the Carrows this up coming year, now that thunderhead is gone"

"Wisdom does come from many councels. I think you are right. That will allow the Dark Lord time to find that boy and end the war. Since your mother doesn't really want you involved. Yes, that will work nicely."She thought

"Yeah, yeah it will, but if you will excuse me, I have a prisoner to care for"Draco said pushing past Bellatrix.

"Ooh, a chance to watch you in action"He said following him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yea" was all he could muster.


	4. Neither did I

Draco walked to the basement, trying to think of a way to get Bellatrix off his tail. He turned to her and took a deep breath "I am trying to get infomation from her. You might scare her out of telling me anything"

Bellatrix laughed "You killed her parents, do you expect her to tell you anything?"

To Dracos irritation, she did have a very valid point. "Fine" He said defeated knowing that his Aunt was not one to take the word "No" lightly. He pushed the door open and saw Granger laying in a slump on the floor.

"So how are you liking being an orphan?"Draco laughed.

Hermione didn't move. Which further frustrated Draco, that was a GREAT line and it had just gone to waste.

"Are you ready to talk? Or am I going to have to see if you have an grandmother, I can kill too"He asked obviously pleased.

She still just sat there. Draco marched up to her, grabbed her by the arm and lifted her into a standing posistion, "You will learn, when a superior talks to you, you answer them"He said in voice caked with hatred, before throwing her roughly back on the ground at his feet.

Hermione spit on his shoes. Fury ran up Draco's spine.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?"Bellatrix yelled at Draco.

Draco kicked Hermione violently in the face, then bent down to be at her level. "You will apologize, NOW!"

Hermione just tried to push herself up. Draco knew she was too proud to do such a thing. But, because they had an audence, Draco knew he would have to be crueller than usual. He pushed her back on the floor, the sat on her. He reached into his pocket an pulled out a blue vile. He opened it and after pinching her cheeks he poured its contents in her mouth.

She almost instantly began to writhe. Draco continued to sit on her, holding her down. Which made her convulse more.

"GET OFF!"She finally cried.

"Then what do you say to me"He said shoving her hands hard on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm ssssooooorrry!"She pleaded.

"No, I don't think you are"He laughed.

"Draco...PLEASSSSEE!"She begged "I am soooo Sorrrrry!"

He continued to hold her down. She began to cry, "Please, I can't breath"

"Then you will remember that I am the boss here. You will do as I say or you will suffer the consequences"He snapped.

"Yes! PLEASE! Get off!"She cried.

Draco continued to sit on her chest until she finally passed out, that was when he got off and administered the potion that cured her. Once the potion had taken effect, she curled into a ball, shivering. Trying to act as though he didn't care, Draco marched out of the room, Bellatrix on his heel.

"I didn't know you had it in you."Bellatrix cheered

"Yeah"Draco said. But as he walked he couldn't help but think. 'Neither did I'


	5. Mine to finish

Draco replayed the event in his head, over and over. He couldn't help but focus on one thing. She had called him Draco. Given, she was being tortured. She was begging for what must have seemed to her like her life. He couldn't help but love the sound of his name on her lips.

Hearing her beg for mercy, feeling her struggle under his weight, oh it was exilerating. The sensation of power running though him, and her rubbing against him. It had made him feel so manly. He couldn't explain it, it was almost like her touch had brought him to life. WHAT WAS HE THINKING? SHE IS A MUDBLOOD! A mudblood he had forgot to feed.

He ran down to the kitchen where Bellatrix was singing Dracos praises to his father.

"So, Draco"His father began "I hear you showed that mudblood who was boss"

"I guess"Draco said, not feeling like he had done anything worth meantion.

"He is just being modest"Bellatrix claimed.

"A Malfoy is never modest, Draco"His father repremanded.

Draco sighed "I am not being modest, until I have completed the task, I don't want to be distracted by a little conquest. I might loose sight of the prize"

Lucius looked like he was going to cry "Good boy, I have never been more proud of you. I never thought you were much like me until now"

"He is nothing like you!"Bellatrix laughed "He is better than you could ever be. I give him a month before he has broken the mudblood completely"

Then the two began placing bets on how long it would take him to break Hermione. Why did idea give him a bad taste in his mouth? He swallowed the bile in his mouth down and tried to use them being distracted as a chance to get her food. He grabbed a bowl of dinner and tried to leave with it.

"Where are you going, Draco?"his aunt purred.

"I still have a prisioner to care for"Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think she deserves food, after what she did"She responded before turning to her brother-in-law "Wouldn't you agree Lucius?"

"Quite"

"A Dead Prisioner will not give me information, nor will it please the Dark Lord"Draco retorted.

"Missing one meal isn't going to kill her, and the way you kicked her, I would be amazed if she even has teeth to eat with"Bellatrix chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well I guess it is a good thing, mother planned soup for dinner"

"She still doesn't deserve it"Lucius insisted

"I will remind her of that. But she is my prisioner to handle and she will punished how I see fit. I will make sure she is eating and that she stays in good health. That way if Potter does manage to find her, She will still be of some use. I am NOT going to screw this one up"Draco sneered.


	6. I Saved You

Hermione woke up, freezing, angry and confused. She wasn't quite sure why. She pondered for a minute before she remembered everything. She felt dizzy, dazed. She pondered the possiblity that it was a side effect of the potion Draco had force fed her.

Her stomich growled, prove that this was not over. That she was still stuck here, still human. She cursed her needy body in vain. There was no way, she would gain what her body wished for. She knew that for certain, and if she was given food, she doubted she could trust it not to be poisoned, or worse. What could be worse. He had killed her parents, he had killed her very soul.

She remembered a time when she thought that he was just unfortuante, that he had good inside him. She could barely remember it, all she could remember was the laugh in his eyes when he had apparated her to this hell hole. No, he had made his choice, he had taken another step towards the Dark Lords goal. Or was it his goal? To be rid of the mudblood, to be rid of her. Why did that hurt so much. It pained her worse that her severely brused cheek. She slipped her hand to the sore, only to note a wound from her ear to her lip. That bastard had probably scared her. Probably? He had, he had broken her down and left her with nothing more than a memory. A painful memory.

She heard a knock at the door, she was so shocked that someone had enough respect to knock that she didn't even respond. The door shreeched open and Draco walked in. She backed up as far as she could from him, like an caged animal. He gave her a regretful look, that he quickly changed to a smirk.

"I brought you some soup from dinner and a new set of clothes, in case you wanted to be a bit..."He searched for the word as he scanned her body "Warmer"

His eyes landed on her cheek. Pain flashed in his eyes, he swallowed before walking over to her and pulling a salve out of his pocket. He dipped his index and middle finger in and attempted to apply the cream to her face. She quickly retracted. Fury burned in his eyes, before he grabbed her roughly by the chin, and despite her frantic attempts to stop him, he piled a thick layer on her wound. He pulled away once he had achieved his goal, a self-rightous smirk plastered on his face. His hand still gripping her chin. When he let go she instantly extended her neck and bit his fingers.

He pulled away. Rage etched into his features. "I was trying to help, you pathtic little mudblood"

"I hope I contaminated you"She sneered.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, my father, my Aunt told me not to care for you. I think they were right, maybe a couple of days alone down here will make you realise that I was being nicer than anyone else is every going to be to you again."

"Oh, and kicking me in the face is SO nice"She snapped.

He glared at her. "Do you not understand, Bellatrix would have done much worse to you. She told me all the way up the stairs the sick things she would have done to you, if she were me. I SAVED you, you ungrateful WENCH!"

"Saved me?"She laughed "From a burning house, from a vile worthless Death Eater who gets his kicks from kicking someone when they are down. Too much of a coward to attack me when I am armed? No, Malfoy. You are nothing more than a worthless disgusting worm, who feeds off the dead."

"Hermione, I..."Draco began.

"No, I don't want to hear it"She yelled cutting him off "Nothing you could ever say would make you a real human being. You are nothing more than a waste of space. Even your father sees that you are the most useless bag of bones that ever walked the earth"

Dracos body language changed, anger and loathing burned in his eyes. Without another word Draco marched out. It wasn't until Draco had left, that she realized that he had kicked over the soup. Its contents spilled all over the floor.


	7. I know Nothing of This

Over the next couple of days Draco found himself falling more and more into a state of depression. Who gives a fuck what the mudblood thinks of him. Who give a fuck what anyone thinks. He was beyond caring what people thought, even the Dark Lord. Who the HELL did she think she is, talking to him like that? She was suppose to be so fucking smart, but as far as Draco could see she was about as bright as a rock. Smart people do not piss off the person who ultamently controls their future. If not for the Dark Lords orders, he could kill that Bitch where she stood and he wouldn't give a damn. No, he couldn't. He knew better than that, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it, even if he wanted to. Why was it , after what she did he had to keep telling himself that he wanted to.

He hadn't looked at her since that night. He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to believe that was he was doing was right. That night those chocolate brown eyes had bore into him. Made him weak to his knees. Weak. That was all he was. He couldn't even face what he had done. He could barely live with the guilt that he already had. He didn't need some stupid mudblood making him feel even worse about himself. Especally, Granger. He was being to think of ways to get her out of his house without the Dark Lord questioning him about it. Something that would take that resentment away. He was tired of sending the house elf down to the basement to care for someone he was put in charge of doing. And then having to hear from the house elf what a saint she was.

Hearing from Lucius and Bellatrix about how he was not doing a proper job torturing the prisioner. Their offers to do it themselves. That the task was beginning to seem like too much for him to handle. He remembered telling them that he had been using the house elve to give her an ally that he could crush to break her. He could not admit that the truth. That she had already broken him.

He had to get her out of here. If his father had his way, he would hurt her in a way that Draco could not condone. Lucius would see nothing wrong with raping that poor girl until she was raw. Bellatrix would probably hold her down and feed her lies about her blood status. Lies? Where did that come from, they were not lies. She was a nothing more than a dirty little mudblood. These conflicting feelings with her were the worst part of all. It upset Draco that he couldn't firgure out where these emotions were coming from. He HAD to get her out of here, for the well being of everyone, especally Hermione. There it was again, caring about her. She was brainwashing him. That had to be it. He could not allow that. He did the most rash thing in the world. He pulled out a piece of parchement and began to take care of the problem, once and for all.

_Potter-_

_ By now, you must have noticed that your friend Hermione Granger is missing. This letter is to inform you that she is currently located in my manor. She is safe for now, but you must come and get the mudblood before that changes. I ask nothing other than her removal. Remember that my home is filled with Death Eaters who would love for you to walk up and ask for her back. I will help you sneak in as long as you take her with you when you leave. Meet me by Dumbledores grave at dusk on Friday night, You don't have to come alone, as I know you probably don't trust me. Bring that cloak and remember I can not sneak the whole Order into my house. JUST you and the Weasel. _

Draco Malfoy

Draco sealed the letter and had his owl send it to the Burrow. He knew that was Potter was there. One of the red-head were getting married, he didn't care enough to remember which one, but he knew that with Hermione missing and Rons brother's wedding, there was no where else he could be. All he could hope was that this worked without getting him killed.

"I will not admit anything if you are caught, I will help you in and give you directions to the Basement. Thats it"Draco explained.

"Tell me, Malfoy. What are you getting out of this?"Harry asked.

"I am not going to have to worry about her welfare anymore, It has put a bit of a damper on my style"He lied.

"And how do we know this isn't a trap?"Ron asked.

"Because, I am letting you come and I wouldn't give you this if It was a trap"He handed them a white box. "It's a crystal, a port key, if you are cornered use it."

"Thanks Mal..Draco"Harry said.

"Don't thank me yet Potter"He sighed "I do have one thing to ask of you. When you get Hermione out of there...tell her I lied...about the fire"

Harry gave him a strange look, but nodded in agreement.

"Remember, after I get you in, I know nothing of this." He reitterrated.


	8. Before I could think

He apparated them to the backyard, which was the only place on the ground that you could apparate and with them under the cloak he lead them into the house. He had given them directions on how to get there from the door he had entered from. It should take him ten minutes. That was it, then they all should be out of the house.

Draco as he had said he would, got out of the way. Went up to hims room, he didn't want to be anywhere around when they got caught. He paced his room for five minutes before he heard a scream.

"Thats not good"He said racing down the stairs.

Bellatrix had them cornered. Harry was getting into the box and Ron was pointing his wand back at Bellatrix. They didn't have Hermione.

"What the Hell are you two doing here?"Draco asked them as if he didn't know.

"RON NOW!"Harry yelled motioning for Ron to take the Crystal too.

"No! I am not leaving her!"Ron said charging Bellatrix, right as Harry disappear.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Rons neck. "So blood tratior. You came to save your little mudblood girlfriend?"

Ron didn't responded.

"How did you know she was here?"Bellatrix asked.

He didn't answer.

She kicked him in the gut "I asked you a question, if you will not answer maybe your little girlfriend will"

"Harry had a hunch"He said, much to Draco's relief. He half expected Ron to turn him in.

She smiled a wicked smile. "He was right, but that hunch just got you killed"

She raised her wand to cast the spell when Draco interviened, why was he trying to save the Weasley now. "STOP! The mudblood is my prisoner, he was coming to resuce my prisoner that makes him mine to deal with"

"Draco, honey, I have seen the way you have been handling that prisoner as of late and I don't think you really can handle another one"

"But the Dark Lord will not be pleased if you kill him. With both of them here Potter is sure to come back"Bella didn't look impressed "And remember my house elf theroy. See that kid. The mudblood is obsessed with him. The only one who doesn't see it is that thunderhead"

Bella nodded, "Take him to the Dungon until I have spoke with the Dark Lord on how to proceed"

She marched away and Draco pointed his wand to Ron's back.

"Thanks mate"Ron said once everyone was out of earshot.

"Are you stupid, and I am not your 'Mate'"Draco growled "You should have left with your friend."

"I can't leave her here, I love her"Ron argued.

'Why did that hurt so bad'Draco wondered. "I would have helped you back in"

"Oh"Ron said

'What does she see in him?'He asked himself, before throwing him into the basement with her. He didn't pay attention to them, he just turned to walk out. What he didn't expect was his father looming over him. What all had he heard?

"Son, you are just going to leave them in there? What if the boy has another portkey?"Lucius asked.

"I checked he doesn't have anything"Draco answered quickly.

"This is so much better!"He said trying to push his son aside.

Draco stepped back in front of him

"How?"He asked.

"Well, now you torture one you torture both"He smiled, a decious look on his father face. Draco knew what was crossing the old mans mind. He pushed his way past Draco and into the basement "Come, watch your father show you how to really torture a young woman"

Before Draco could object, Lucius had Ron pinned to the wall with a charm and Hermione backing up in pure terror, it was very obvious that She had heard what Lucius had said

"NO! Father! They are my prisioners. I will deal with them"Draco ordered.

"I am just...assisting"He added

"NO!"Draco repeated.

Lucius turned to look at his son, shock in his face. Draco had better think up something quick or he was going to land himself a spot right next to the Weasel.

"No father, It is not right, you are more than twice her age"He snapped

"So?"He asked "It is called torture"

"And...Ron hates me a lot more than you"He snapped "I want to do it. It will hurt the Blood Tratior a lot more from me, and she abhores me. It would be much better if I do it"

He couldn't believe what he had just said.

Lucius smiled "Even better. Have a go"

**Authors note-**

**Thanks guys for taking the time to read the story thus far. I hope you are really enjoying it. I do want to let you know, as you probably figured out, the next chapter is going be the reason I rated this M. I am not going to tell you if he really does it or not, yet. But, I just wanted to take the time to give you the head up. **

** I would love some more reviews. I have been working really hard on this, and I plan to get the next chapter up in the next week or so.**

**Thanks again-Loch**


	9. Too Prideful to be Saved

He took a step towards her. Regret, burning in his soul. Behind him, he could hear the screams from Ron. Breaking his consentration. He looked back to his father, who was watching intently. He bit his lip, was there anyway to talk his way out of this? There was one shot. One thing he could say "I can't do it, my stomich turns at the thought. She is a mudblood. She is not worth my touch, let alone my...whole..."

"I thought so, you are worthless. I was hoping this would show you had promise, as a Death Eater, no as a Malfoy, you can not kill, I thought you could at least do this right? But no, you are no better than a girl, maybe I should treat you like one, a little girl?"Lucius flared.

Draco looked his father, certainly, he could not be insinuating what he thought he was. Lucius smirked, which confirmed Draco's fear. He looked back at Hermione, and with a wave of his wand she was left in nothing but underwear.

Ron burst into long line of obscenities, Draco turned on his heel and faced his peer "I did not ask for commentary" He marched up to Ron, put his hands on both of Rons shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. He used the oppurtunity with his mouth right next to Rons ear to whisper "Just play alone" Making sure he didn't saw it loud enough for Lucius or Hermione to hear. Draco waved his wand and Ron was silent.

With two long strides he caughter her by the ankle. He pulled her to him, flipped her over and stratled her. He looked into Hermione terror filled eyes. He could feel her shaking beheath him. He hope even more now that Ron had got the idea.

"Draco, please, I know there is good in you. I know you don't want to do this. Please...Please don't d..." Draco cut her off with a sharp smack across her cheek.

"You have no right to call me by my first name, you fithy little mudblood. Just because you are a bucked tooth know it all, doesn't mean you know me"He snapped before a fury enraged Ron charged Draco. The second Ron touched him, He pulled out the port key he always carried on his person, in case of emergencies, and the three of them disappeared.

Suddenly, the were on Dracos lawn. He had always assumed home was the safest place in the world, it wasn't until his father had threatened him today that he discovered how wrong he was.

He got off Hermione and with a wave of his wand, she was fully clothed, again. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out both, Hermiones and Rons wands. He had grabbed Hermione's when he had heard Ron scream like a little girl.

Hermione snatched her wand out of Draco's hand and glared at him. He ran his hand through his hair, growling in frustration. He had just given up everything for this girl. A girl who hated him.

"We need to get out of here"Draco said, urgency in his voice.

"I am not going anywhere with you"Hermione snapped.

Draco didn't object. Ron looked between Draco and Hermione, obviously not sure what to say.

"You still need to be going"Draco sighed "You can apparate from here.

"you're not coming?"Ron asked, both Hermione and Draco looked at Ron shocked.

Draco looked at Hermione, he knew she didn't want him anywhere near her, he couldn't blame her. Finally, he answered "No"

Ron stood mouth agape "You can't go back, mate"

"I am not your mate, nor should you care what happens to me, no one else does."

"No one else should"Hermione interjected.

Draco swallowed his emotions, that had hurt. Finally, he tried to brush it off "See, she understands now go"

"What Draco? To prideful to let someone else save you?"Ron asked sarcastically.

Draco glared at him "I have made my decision, No go, if you two get caught again, I don't think I could save you from the inside of the basement"

"You're coming"Ron said grabbing Hermione and Draco's arm before he could object and apparated.


	10. Lucius' Rage

A little mouse's head poked out of the crack between the door and the floor. The mouse noticed how it had it had put on a lot of weight since the war had begun. Pulling itself through the crack, it finally made it to the other side. Once there, Lucius changed back into his human form. He smirked as he looked at the girl tied to the bed. So helpless, so pure, so his, or she would be.

"Right where I left you"He said with an air of confidence. He could see the girl shake, she would soon learn to enjoy everything he did to her. She was younger than Draco, he had always like them young. With a wave of his wand, he was naked.

She turned her head, avoiding looking at him. A tear fell from her eyes and landed on the pillow. Even through the sheet that covered her, he could see her thin figure struggle with the restraints. He felt himself get excited as he thought about what he was about to do to her. He ripped the sheet off. A large smile crossed his face, "My, my, those house elves do have taste"

When he had left her here, he had told the house elves to clean her up and prepare her for his bidding. She looked gorgous, She was wearing a green lace bra with silver trim. We wore two braclets that he had bought from a museum. They said they had belonged to Medusa. A snake curling itself on her upper arms. Her underwear matched the bra, he loved the way the thong hugged her hips, she was much more beautiful than the mudblood had been. This girl was suppose to belong to Draco, he was going to give her to him as a surprise, as soon he was sure he could handle her. But, since the mudblood and the blood traitor had kidnapped his son, he couldn't let this beauty go to waste in the meantime. He would give her to Draco, after he was located...if she lived.

He watched her for a second, he loved the way her cheeks showed how modest she was. It meant she would be a lot of fun to break. He lunged at her, she pulled away as much as she could but he wouldn't allow her to run. His whole body consumed her, as he looked into her eyes. He gently kissed her cheek "It will not hurt too much, but I will will warn you that it is addicting"

She struggled a bit, before he traced down her skin with his tounge. When he reached her underwear he stopped "Enjoying yourself love?"

She shot him a look that told him that she was not happy. Fury ran through him, she should be thrilled he was touching her. Giving her such attention, she was so beneath him. He was going to improve her. He gritted his teeth before moving back up, with one hand he pushed her underwear aside his other hand waving his wand, taking the silencing spell off. He wanted to hear her when he entered her for he first time. Hear her pant as he took her like the little slut she was.

He moved his hand to her neck. She tried to wiggle out from under him, but it seemed as fruitless as it had been before. She bit her tounge to forcing salvia into her mouth. She waited until she had enough to make an impression, then shot it at his face, a direct hit, right in his eye.

He smirked, despite the spittle dripping from his face "You will learn to respect your superiors"

He climbed off of her, and went over to an amiore he had across the room, he threw the doors open and grabbed a vile out of what seemed like millions. He walked back over to her, and poured a little on her stomach. She began to writhe, obviously fighting some internal feeling.

"You are going to keep having orgasms until I decide you have felt my full wrath. And I am going to sit here and watch"He smirked as the child began to shake and pull at the tieds again. It would be an interesting hour.

_ Meanwhile at the Burrow_

Ron dragged Draco inside. Fighting him with every step, Draco realized how much his peer had filled out because of Quiddich. Ronald had the brawn to match the mudbloods brains. No wonder they were perfect. Hermione pushed past the boys and darted up the stairs to find Harry, who would certainly see sense.

Mrs. Weasley looked astonished as she saw Draco being drug into the house by her youngest son. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

Ron looked at his mother, like he had never seen her before. "He just helped Hermione and me escape, he had no where else to go. So I brought him here. Where is Harry"

"Harry just lead an attack on Malfoy Manor"She snapped "To get you three back"

"What?"Draco said finding the strength to rip his arm from Ron's grasp

"Three?"Ron asked "He was planning to save Draco too?"

"No, Lucius took Ginny from Hogwarts this morning"Mrs. Weasley said finally ripping her eyes away from Draco and trying to hold back a cry.

Draco swallowed, he knew what happened to young girls who were prisoners at Malfoy Manor. Ginny's fate was certain as soon as she stepped foot in that manor, much like Draco felt at the Burrow. Both Ginny and Draco were doomed.


	11. Why do you hesitate?

Draco looked at his new found friend in shock. "I had no idea, I swear"

"Right, because it wasn't at all convienent that my sister was taken the same day you lured me and Harry to Malfoy Manor!" Ron said raising his wand at Draco "You only did all this so we wouldn't have been there to save her"

"Then what was the purpose of getting you out of there. You alone are worth more to the Dark Lord than your sister. You and Granger are worth more than ten Weasettes"

Ron tackled Draco to the ground "I suppose Ginny being Harrys girlfriend means nothing to your Dark Lord"

"How the hell was I suppose to know that. I could care less who the Gryffendors are shagging, I mean, unless its me"He smirked

"you probably told him"Ron insisted.

Yea, because I have so much favor with the Dark Lord right now"Draco glared.

Ron met his glare.

"I helped you escape tonight, I let Potter escape. If I had anything to do with your sisters disappearance, do you really think I would have done it. And as far as the Dark Lord is concerned, it is Granger fucking Potter, not your sister. No, I think this is all my fathers doing"

Ron gritted his teeth, before sighing and getting off. "I guess your right, mate"

"For the last time I am not your mate"Draco sneered, brushing himself off.

"Suit yourself"Ron said heading back into the living room to talk to his mom. Draco followed considering Weasley was the closest thing to a friend he had here. He couldn't help but feel like Crabbe or Goyle...or even Parkinson for that matter, following him around like a lost puppy.

"Care to explain this?"Molly said extending a piece of parchment to Ron. Draco read over Ron shoulder, the handwritting taking him aback.

To Whichever Weasley reads this-

I offer you a trade, your daughter, Ginerva, for my son. I expect neither to be harmed, beyond repair. Don't deny the fact that you kidnapped my son. I watched as the burly one of your brood flashed away with my heir. Kidnapping has been known to start wars, I know Potter is marching on us now, so to save the blood shed, I expect you to accept my generous offer.

Hope to hear from you soon.

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

His father thought he had been kidnapped? He could go home? Something told him he didn't want to. That basement would haunt him whenever he looked at his father. For the rest of his life. He looked at Molly, Ron was still reading the note, trying to deispher Malfoy Seniors hand writing. He would get Ginny back. He turned away from Weasleys "Lets go"

"What?"Molly and Ron shouted in unision.

"Lets go"He repeated "Just do me a favor, beat the crap out of me before we leave."

Molly looked at him sideways.

"It is so when I am returned I look as...intact...as Ginny will be"Draco sighed.

"What in Merlins name is he going on about?"Molly asked more to Ron. Ron updated his mother, the circumstances in which they escaped, not leaving out a little detail. Molly fainted.

"That is the first time I have ever seen that woman speechless" Ron laughed

Draco boxed Rons ears "It isn't funny"

Ron looked away.

"So what are you waiting for?"Draco asked.

"Huh?"Ron asked.

"Kick my ass"

"WHAT?"

"You have been wanting to since first year and you hesitate?"Draco insisted.

"I am not going to"

"You know, how good it felt to be that close to Hermione. To feel her nearly naked self against me. To know how close I was to taking her, before you could. To..."Ron punched Draco in the face. "Hit me again, I love it. Pain. It feels so amazing. Like hearing helpless women scream. Grangers screams are the best. Hearing her beg for mercy."He laughed. Holding back saying 'My name on her lips' "It is so..."Ron punched him in the gut. Draco doubled over. "Come on, keep going, my father might believe I was kidnapped now"

Ron gave Draco a sideways look "CHEATER!"

"That..."Draco smiled "Is why I am the Slytherin"


	12. The Exchange

After, he finished his letter he turned back to Ginerva. "I am not ready to give up my new toy, just yet"

She glared at him.

"You hate me, don't you?"He laughed.

She continued to glare.

"Come on, Ginerva, you have to talk to me"He chuckled "Otherwise, I am going to have to make you scream again"

"You are going to pay for this"She stated in a matter of fact tone.

He smirked "I doubt it"

"Yea?"She asked "Harry is going to kill you, when he learned what you did"

"Why would Potter give a rats ass about you. Because, you are the 'ittle sister of his best friend. Not a real reason to kill some one"He climbed back into bed with her "Come on, be realistic. Why would someone like Potter risk everything for some girl."

She bit her lip.

Realization set in "I see". She gazed at him in horror as his smile began to widen. "Well, that explains his reaction to your disappearance. I thought it was all for the mudblood. At least the boy has better taste than The Dark Lord or I thought"

He ran his finger down between her breasts.

"Stop it"She insisted

"Not until I am finished with you"He growled at her.

As if a final plea for mercy, she asked "What exactly is any of this going to accomplish"

He paused, as if unsure. A wicked smirk spread his face, and Ginny could feel herself tremble. "My answer would normally be nothing, However, this new idea is better than just having a bit of fun. You know, I am reasonibly sure that Draco went willingly. That your idiot of a brother could actually kidnap my son. Its almost unheard of. It doesn't matter if he went willingly or not, this is a failure I can not just ignore. I need him home to kill him, but that leaves me without an heir. Narrissa is so old, and she had a lot of trouble carrying Draco, I could not bear to put her through that again. You are a perfect canadiate, considering you are the first without questionable background. How, perfect would it be, for you to be carrying my child. No, I will be keeping you for a long long time"

Without a moments hesitation, he lept off the bed and rushed to the amoire. After shuffling through some of the viles he came to the one he was looking for. He turned back to her, opening the lid as he strutted towards her. What he did next, took Ginny by surprise, instead of pouring it on her, he emptied it on himself.

"Ready for round two, my love"He asked as he climbed back onto the bed, and on to her. He didn't wait long enough to respond before he had sent Ginny back into her hell.

_Meanwhile_

Ron supported Draco as the apparated to a field near Malfoy Manor, where it was rumored Harry had set up camp.

They could see Potters troops a quarter mile away, and made their way to the camp. They didn't get far before wands were pointed at them from all directions. Harry broke through the crowd and walked straight to Ron. "What chess piece were you when we played lifesize wizard chess?"

"That is way too easy mate, I was the Knight"Ron answered, Harry nodded then turned to Draco "Second Year, while talking to Crabbe and Goyle you discussed the chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin, at which time you stated what about me"

"That you were not the Heir of Slytherin"He said after a bit of thought. He couldn't figure out for the life of him, how Potter knew that.

"He's the real one"Ron confirmed.

People around them had all moved their wands to Draco, as if he would attack at any given second.

"So why did you bring him here?"Harry asked.

"Draco helped me and 'Mione excape"Ron stated "After you made it out. He was brillant, rigfht mate"

Draco gritted his teeth, although a bit touched. He never in his life expected Ronald Weasley to call him "Brillant" However, he would not tell admit how much that meant to him, he would not admit that to anyone.

"Really?"Harry said as if suspition had just set in. "You know Ginny was taken by your father this morning?"

His accuastion pointed directly at Draco.

"Yup, which is why we are here. We are going to trade Draco for Ginny"Ron said

"Whose idea was this?"Harry asked obviously not sure what to believe.

"Lucius...Mum and I weren't going to go along with it, but Draco insisted"

"Is that so? So how did Draco come to look like this?"

"I did that"Ron said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because, Potter, I had to look like I was kidnapped"Draco finally butted in.

"Do you have any idea how that will affect the Orders image?"Harry growled.

"We are at war, Potter, appearances don't much matter"Draco said through his teeth.

"Where is Hermione?"Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Recouperating"Ron answered "We didn't even ask her to come, because she is not feeling quite like herself"

"Ah"Harry sighed.

"Harry, I would like to add one thing"Ron said.

Harry nodded for him to continue.

"Draco is not the same person we have known for years. He has changed, as hard as that is to believe"

"I know"Harry said, much to Draco's surprise.

"Hey, is there some place we could talk...alone?"Draco asked breaking the consentration of everyone there.

"Sure"Harry said leading the boys away from the group, who were still casting accusing glances Draco's way.

Once far enough away, Draco sighed "I kidnapped Granger from her home"

"We know"Harry snorted.

"I wasn't finished Potter."Draco snapped "I hurt her, bad. I told her that her parents were bound in her home, before I set it on fire and made her watch it burn. Her parents were not in there. I lied to her, I was trying to break her. That was what I meant when I asked you to tell her that I lied about her parents"

"I am still waiting for your point"Harry urged.

"I tortured her, Nearly to insanity. I wanted to break her, but I didn't want to. I was very conflicted, between how I was raised and what was right. Once when my Aunt was there. I kicked Granger in the face. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't know what else to do"Ron balled his hands into a fist "I healed everything I did to her. I am not proud of what I did. But, I wanted to tell you, I wanted you two to hear it from my own mouth. If you really plan to trust me you need to know about my sins. I have changed, and I would change it if I could. You can kill me now if you want"

Harry swallowed "Bellatrix would have done much worse. You saved her"

Draco was so overwhelmed by shock, he didn't see Ron's fist headed towards his face, until impact. Draco hit the floor, knocked out.

_Meanwhile_

When Draco woke up he had been dragged some distance and was now held by Ron.

"Good your awake you can walk"Ron snapped in bitterness.

Draco looked around, his eyes landing on his father holding Ginnys fragile frame.

"Here you are. Mr. Malfoy, fairly undamaged"Lupin said pointing to Draco.

Lucius motioned to Draco to come there.

His eyes on the ground, Draco hid behind his father, hoping his father would go through with his end of the bargin.

"And, here is your slut"He said throwing Ginny at Ron's feet. Lupin leaned over to help Ginny up, but before he could, he found himself having to stop Ron from charging Lucius.

"Come on, son, we have much to discuss"Lucius said leading Draco away. His insides sceamed at him to run, but he newly discovered honor forced him to follow behind. He knew that this was his funeral. That he was a dead man walking.


	13. Imperio

Draco followed his father into the black gates that now seemed more like his prision. Once inside his father grabbed him roughly by the collar and drug him towards the house.

'He knows' Draco thought as he tried to keep up with his fathers rapidly increasing pace. He caught himself from tripping a couple of times, knowing that there would be no forgiving him if he did.

Once inside Lucius dragged him up the stairs. Dracos heart sped up as he realized where he was taking his son. His fathers threats just prior to Draco's disappearence rang in his ears. His father sung the door open and threw Draco inside. The boy landed on the floor with a thud. He was hit instantly with a wave of disapproval from his father.

"So the Weasley boy, truely did kidnap you"Lucius said as if he had just noticed the brusing across his sons body "You took a hefty beating"

Draco, still unsure where this was going just watched his father, trying to hide his fear. His father stepped over him and headed to Draco's amiore, where Draco held all of his potions, some he had created himself. The first thing he noticed was not the one that he grabbed, but that a couple of the viles had gone missing. He marched back over to Draco, and handed Draco the yellow vile. It was a healing potion. He heistated, because he was still unsure of his fathers intentions. But, he knew better than to deny it, he swallowed the foul tasting vile in one swig. Feeling it warmth run through him and healing him.

"Good, I need you in full health for you next task" His fathers smirked.

Draco swallowed, fear once again building in his chest. He father turned back to the bed. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

His heart skipped a beat as he looked over the edge of the bed. His eyes instantly landing on her red hair. Shocked he looked back at his father. "Now, you have no excuse. She is worth touching and you will touch her"

Draco felt a lump in his throat begin to form. If Ginny was here, who did the Order take?

"Father, I can't"Draco stuttered.

"We went been through his with the mudblood, Draco"

Ginny shot an accusing look at Draco.

"And this one is more worthy of you attention. You will either rape her, or you will rape her"

"No"Draco answered sternly.

"This just became a lot more fun. _Imperio_"Draco felt himself at his fathers mercy. "Now, Draco, do as I told you"

Her mouth hung open, from surprise or terror, she didn't know. He climbed over to her "Now, Draco you will fuck her ,until you have wiped her mind clean of all impure thoughts"

Draco didn't waste any time. He was on top of her and ready for the kill. He reached over his head an pulled off his shirt, revealing his overly muscular frame. Ginny felt him take her breath away.

He went straight for her neck. Sucking on it, biting it gently. His warm breath sending goose bumps down her spine. She could feel her breathe quicken. Draco slide his tounge down her chest and between her still covered breasts. He ran his hand up her back, gently leading her body closer to his. She would never have guessed that someone wita cold heart could be so warm.

His hand reached her bra, he slid his hand between her and the bed, grasping for the hooks and prying the confirnal contraption off. He smiled as if he was admiring her. She expected that he, like his father, would go straight for her breast, but instead his lips locked on hers. Soon she couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed him off, just enought to slide her underwear and kick them like discarded trash on the floor. Once they were removed, she pulled him back to her. Irritated that his pants were still on. She pushed up so that he sat on his ankles, she slide her hand down his chest and landed on her target, the button of his jeans. She messed with the damn thing for a minute before achieveing her goal. She kissed his neck, suddenly her eyes landed on Lucius, whose face held more rage than she thought she anyone could muster. She smirked at him, as if to say "You lose". She closed her eyes and sucked on his ear.

A second later she felt her warmth ripped away. She popped her eyes one and noticed that Lucius had tossed Draco against the wall.

"Crucio"He cast at Ginny, she felt instantly like a hundred knifes were cutting through he flesh. "You little slut"

She felt the tears flood her eyes. He let the spell off and he headed to Draco's amiore. "If you are so damn horney, lets see how you like this?"He rushed over to the amoir grabbing the familiar looking liquid, he turned and He marched to her, slammed her into the mattress pouring the entire bottle across her heated body "You, fucking whore, just lost your one chance to be rid of me. I demand that kind of attention, or the next person I bring in here will be less than appealing"

Without another word he dragged Draco out of the room, leaving Ginny to writhe for what she was sure would be an eternety.

As soon as they were ouside, Lucius removed the curse on Draco. "Sorry, your services are no longer needed"

"You are a sick fuck, you know that?"Draco shouted "Who do you have pretending to be the Weasette?"

"Your mother"He shrugged "She began snooping. I had to do something"

"And letting your new pet go was out of the question? Grow up father, play time is over"Draco snapped "Now, where will I be staying since my room has been turned into your dog house"

"The spare room on the third floor"Lucius obviously a bit ashamed. Without another word, Draco made his way to his new quarters. Having trouble walking because he was so aroused. One good thing would come of this, at least from the third floor people were likely to notice his owl.

_Meanwhile_

Ron walked back to camp, Ginny draped across his arms. Harry ran to greet them.

"She is really tired"Lupin said "We will see the extent of her damage in the morning"

Harry nodded, keeping his distance "How did Lucius react?"

"You mean, besides calling her a slut?"Ron muttered.

"He didn't seem to care much that he had Draco back. I watched them until they went into the house. As soon as there were no witnessess, his temper seemed to flare up"Lupin explained.

"Let him get whats coming to him"Ron snapped.

"Ron, he has risked everything several times to save us. You said yourself he had changed. No one deserves the crap Lucius is probably going to inflict on him"Harry sighed not sure why he cared so much about Malfoy.

"I am going to put Ginny to bed" Ron said pushing past Harry and Lupin. He said it almost like he was her father, rather than her brother.

"Do you think Lucius suspects foul play?"Harry asked Lupin,

"Most definatly, I think he said "Come Draco, we have much to discuss. Which to a Malfoy means 'Wait till we get inside' Draco could very well be a dead man"

Harry to a second to comtemplate this.

"Harry, I know you have grown fond of him lately, but his not worth any kind of resuce effort"Lupin pleaded

"I know"Harry said, not quite convinced "trust me, I know"


	14. The Mix up

Hermione was sitting at the table in the kitchen when she saw his owl. She knew who the owl belonged to. Everyone did, it was the same owl that brought Draco fabulous gifts from his father, back in thier early school days. His hand writing confirmed it. After, helping McGonalgol grade papers, she new almost everyones hand writing.

She walked over to the owl and pulled the parchment from his beak. Now wanting to bother the Weasley's anymore, she ripped the letter up and threw it away in the nearest trash can. Anything that prat could want, couldn't be good, especially at three in the morning.

_Meanwhile at Malfoy Mansion_

It had been three days. What the hell was taking Potter so long to respond? He paced the floor of his new room, ever time he passed the window, he glanced outside to see if he could spot, Idelia, his owl. But, still no avail.

He was seriously begining to fear the worst. Although, everytime he thought about he shrugged it off as impossible. If his father had found the letter, he would be lucky if he was still breathing.

He hadn't left his room in three days, not even to eat. He didn't want to see his father, and from the looks of it, his father didn't want to see him. Much to Draco's liking.

What really worried him was these thoughts he kept having about the Weasley, but it wasn't really the Weasley, as much as what she had done to him. And how much he wished it was Hermione.

He had been shocked at what a little slut, she could act like. He had never once had they type of reaction from a girl, and he had his share of them. The more he thought about her motives the more he realized, that it was better someone your own age than a perverted old man.

His fathers reaction, however had been classic. He couldn't help but laugh at they way his ploy had back fired on him. That had to be it. They had been playing poker. Ginny was the one who could hold a straight face, and play her cards right. His father had been the town drunk who threw a hissy fit when he lost the pot.

_A couple of days later_

Fuck, he was going to have to save her himself. It had been a week. He had paced the floor so much over the last week that it had left its mark on the carpet. Didn't Potter claim to care for this girl? It had occured to him that maybe, Potter thought he was lying. Which made Draco all the more angry. He knew his mother wouldn't have lied about him, that wasn't her style.

He knew even if Potter had tried a resuce mission, his father would have blamed Draco. There were only three people who knew about Ginny. His mother would not betray her husband. Lucius sure wasn't saying anything. Which left Draco.

If he was dead either way, what had stopped him from saving her in the first place? Now was the perfect time to do it. His father was at work. It was worth a shot, right? Before he could reason with himself anymore, he was making his way down the stairs.

_Uh, next part..._

Ginny saw the doorknob rattle and was immedatly on high alert. She hadn't seen Lucius since that night and only Lucius just the door. The house elves just apparated in and out. He wasn't suppose to be home, shouldn't he be at work. Or had she lost track of time that much, since she had been here?

The door swug open and Draco appeared. She wasn't sure if it was because of relief or the fact that he looked so hot, that made her heart jump. He had trimmed up a bit and he had bags under his eyes. Maybe, Lucius had been mistreating him too. She wouldn't doubt it, after what she saw the other night. She didn't know what it was about the idea that Draco was also being abuse that made him so much more appealing.

With a wave of his wand, her binds were gone "Come on, we have to get out of here. NOW!"

He turned to leave, then took a double take at her "Where did he hide you clothes?"

"I am not sure, I know he took them about a week ago"Disappointment stang her voice. His reaction to her nakedness, made her feel less than worthy. Then she remembered, in his eyes, she was.

"Fuck"HE remembered that his mother had been wearing them. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the smallest outfit he could find, and tossed it to her "They will be too big, but they will do"

She threw the clothes on, wishing she could see the look on Mr. Malfoys face when he got home. She hoped it was as good as the look her had given her right before he stopped her and Draco. Although, that had been the reason that she had acted that way. She couldn't deny that it had been fun. From the look on Draco's face, he didn't seem to agree. He turned to leave, and she quickly followed out of the room and down a set of stairs.

"Where are we going?"She asked as they made their way outside. She hoped, despite feeling like a little hussy, that it was some place romantic.

"I am taking you home"He snapped "Since your boyfriend can't be bothered to come get your himself"

"Oh" Was all she could muster, before they apparated to the Burrow.


	15. From Bad to Worse From Worse to Good

_**Sorry it took so long to update! It took quite a bit of work. I know the chapter is a bit long. I hope you like it.**_

___**Loch**_

Ginny ran up to the door, leaving Draco a good distance away. He didn't want them to think that he had brought her for some different reason, other than just to make sure she was safe. Well, it was that and the barrier that had kept Draco out. He glance at his arm, remembering the tattoo he wore under levels of clothing. He saw the door swing open, and a bush of brown hair entrap the Ginger in a hug. Draco couldn't breath. How he wished for one touch from the brunette that was as passionate as what he had just witness. He didn't deserve that kind of love, from anyone, let alone that Angel.

Hermione's eyes landed on Draco, a glared of pure hatred emitting from her face. Carving holes into Draco's heart. Without a moments hesitation, Hermione rushed Ginny inside, slamming the door behind her. Even though, Draco was no where near. He couldn't help but feel as though it had been slammed in his face. He rubbed his chin, noticing instantly, that he needed to shave. Grooming was something Draco would miss dearly, being on the run.

He looked at the door one more time, preparing to leave, when he heard a pop behind him. Instinctly, he grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it towards the noise, fearing it was his father, or worse.

Seeing Potter and Weasley, he lowered his wand. Ron was supporting Ginny, or rather Draco's Mother.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"Ron asked.

"Uh" Was all he could muster. He had just occured to him that he had not thought this through. He didn't want them to punish his mother. His eyes locked on "Ginny". He knew that as soon as they were inside the house there would be no denying the truth then.

Ron looked at him as if waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see, my father..uh..."Draco ran his hand through his hair "My father sent an imposter in Ginnys place"

His mother looked at him in utter shock.

"I came to bring you the real Ginny"Draco finished.

"Then who is this?"Harry asked.

"I...I...No one of consequence"Draco stuttered.

"Why should we believe you?"Ron asked, obviously still bitter.

"If you brought back the 'real' Ginny, where is she?"Harry added

"She is already in the house"Draco sighed

"He could be trying to sneak in a spy"Ron said, as Lupin and Tonks Apparated behind them.

"What is going on?"Lupin asked.

"No sure, Draco claims this isn't the real Ginny"Harry admitted, not sure what to believe.

Lupin paused, before pointing his wand at Draco. "I know how to sort this out, Ron, follow me, Harry, go inside, and get the other Ginny"

Lupin lead Draco to the shed, where the Weasley boys kept their quidditch balls and broom. "Get inside Malfoy"

He swallowed, then looked at his mother then back at Remus, looking him straight in the eyes, he asked "What will happen to the imposter?"

"They will be sent to Askaban"He admitted.

Draco looked at his mother in horror, then back at Lupin, he pointed his wand at the older wizard, But Lupin still had his wand pointed at Lupin. "Come on, Draco, you are so close to people actually trusting you, do you really want to screw that up now"

He gritted his teeth, tears swelling behind his eyes. He lowered his wand "I never asked for anyone to trust me"

"But that what you wanted nonetheless, isn't it?"Lupin shot back.

Draco swallowed, breaking eye contact with the Werewolf. "Just let her go" he muttered in defeat.

Ron watched the two, underneath his firm grasp, the body began to distort back to its original form.

"Looks like you were telling the truth"Lupin sighed, partically with relief, as Harry returned with Ginny.

"Ginny says Draco is a hero"Harry pipped in.

"It looks like it"Ron said, before turning back to the still changing Narissa "Now who are you"

"She my mother"Draco admitted.

"Lucius wouldn't be stupid enough to put Narissa in danger"Lupin snapped "Would he?"

This statement from the older wizard made Draco all the more angry. He was right. Within a few seconds it proved for a third time, Draco wasn't lying. Ron was holding a wand to the witches throat.

"There two too many Malfoys on my lawn"Molly said coming up. She had followed Harry and Ginny out to find out what was going on. "Someone want to explain?"

"My father sent my mother to pose as Ginny"Draco summed up.

"Now, we are just figuring out how to deal with this"Lupin added.

"What we do with all the other spies"Molly said forgetting Draco was there "Send her to Askaban"

Draco growled defensively, moving towards Ron and Narissa.

"Concidering the current situation"Lupin started, "I think it might be best to obviviate her mind and send her home. Certainly, Lucius will do much worse than Askaban could"

Draco blink, He hadn't thought of that. Being a hero really sucked.

Ron lead Narissa out of the barrier, Molly following. As a precaution, Lupin pointed his wand at Draco, who was just counting himself lucky that she wasn't going to Askaban. He turned and hid in the shed, he didn't want her to see him on their side, even though he couldn't figure out why he didn't feel ashamed of it as he did when he stood next to his father. Lupin lowered his wand realizing what Draco was doing. As soon as he did, he motioned Molly to perform the spell.

Molly nodded, pointing her wand at Narissa "_Obiviate_", Ron let her go instantly. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy for bringing our Ginny home, it was very nice of you"

Narissa glared at Molly, before throwing her nose in the air and apparating away.

Molly and Ron came back over the barrier and met Lupin, Harry, and Ginny. Draco came out as soon as he heard the pop.

"The only question left is what to do with you"Lupin said to Draco.

"No, it is not, I am leaving"Draco snorted, walking towards the barrier. Everyone looked to each other to see who was going to do what they wanted to themselves. Stop him.

"Not on a full stomich you're not"Molly said grabbing Draco's wrist "You are way too thin"

Draco tried to pull his arm lose, but it didn't budge.

"It is useless, Mate, She has pulled both twins behind her, you are no match"Ron laughed follwing them.

Molly dragged Draco inside to the kitchen, the twins were seated across from each other at the table."Sit"

Draco looked at Fred and George before admitting "I must be going"

"I really suggest you just listen to her"One twin said

"Or she gets worse"The other finished, neither seemed concerned, as to why Draco was in their kitchen.

Molly glared at the boys, who seemed to lower themself to hide in their seats. Fully satified that she had invoked enough fear into the incorrigible boys she turned back to Draco "It wasn't an offer, it was an Order"

Draco straightened himself. A Malfoy doesn't take orders, especially from bloodtraitors. He wanted to say it, but he decided better of it. Deciding, the woman wasn't going to take no for an answer he reluctantly sat down. Her food did smell beyond amazing to a stomach that hadn't so much as sniffed food in more than a week.

"Whatcha in for"One twin finally pipped in.

Draco just glared at him.

"Still can't take a joke, I see"The other laughed.

"Eat"Molly ordered at Draco, setting a plate in front of him. She didn't have to tell him twice, he grabbed a fork and dug in, like he had never seen food before.

"I thought the Malfoy's had enough money to feed Hogwarts for a year"George teased.

Draco didn't even look away from the food he was currently shoveling in his mouth. Both of the ginger boys looked at their mom, a bit concerned, between Draco company and they way he was acting, they couldn't help it.

The twins continued making jokes until Draco was finished. He still felt hungry, but was too ashamed to ask for more. "Thank You" He said as Molly took the plate away to fill it again, as if reading his mind. She set the plate in front of Draco again. He looked up at her astonished.

"Eat" Molly urged, "and you two out of the kitchen, I need a word with Mr. Malfoy"

"You're in trouble, Mate"One twin muttered to Draco.

Molly shot them another look, "And could you please ask, Lupin come in here"

George nodded, "Yea, sure"

Both boys tried to muffle their laughter as they rushed out of the room, not wanting to get part of what their mother intended to dish out for Malfoy.

Lupin came in about the same time Draco finished the second plate. He felt more full than he had in years.

"Shut the door"Molly instructed, sitting across from Lupin.

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I have heard, in detail, about what you did to Hermione"Molly said "Honestly, I was not too surprise"

Draco avoided eye contact.

"As I have talked with Harry and Ron about how you have been handling yourslef, AFTER, you helped Ms. Granger out of your home"Lupin added "I was very surprised"

Draco looked up "So..."

"Well, we are left with a troubling problem..."Lupin answered "What to do with you"

"I already answered that, I am leaving"He almost snapped back.

"Well, we understand that if you leave you will have no place to go"

"Yea, that is kinda my problem isn't it"Draco answered a bit more hostle than he wanted to.

"Not when this household is the reason you can't go home"Lupin said unphased by Dracos tone.

"I put myself in this"Draco added "You didn't make me do anything"

"You're right, you made your decision"Lupin sighed "but..."

Draco cut him off "But nothing, had I not kidnapped Granger in the first place, none of this would have happened"

"You're trying to tell me, that your father wouldn't have stoled my Ginny from Hogwarts, you were in no way involved in that, you only helped her out. How is that part your fault"Molly practically shouted.

"Well..."Draco didn't know how to answer that. He knew that Mama Weasley was right on that count.

"What Molly is trying to say, is that, we see hope in you. If you go back, if you could go back, then whatever you have accomplished to better yourself, well, it would be wasted, From what I hear from everyone stories, was you resisting your father."He grabbed Draco's arm, pulled up his sleeve and showed Draco, his own dark mark "Here, you have the chance to escape that life, and won't be forced to do something you didn't want to do"

"You don't know anything about me, maybe my father put me up to this, maybe this is all just some trick that I am a part of, you can't be too sure, that mark is the mark of a killer. What my grandfather was, my father is and I am suppose to be"Draco said pulling down his sleeve.

"You are nothing like your father"Molly argued "We all saw that today, Your father, put your mother in danger, if you mission was to be a spy, you would have ruined it by trying to save her. You are not your father. You are a better man that he could ever hope to be"


	16. The Guilt Game

He was staying? Something about that couldn't be right. Not only that, Molly had inisted. What the Hell? Hermione tossed the extendible ear aside and marched up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. Ginny was laying across the bed crying.

"Hey, you okay?"Hermione asked. Realizing what a terrible friend she had been. She had been so focused on Draco, that she didn't even know why Draco had broght her home.

"Oh"Ginny said sitting up, as if not noticing Hermione come in "I am fine"

"I can always tell when you are lying, Ginny, what is wrong?"Hermione insisted.

Ginny broke into another heap of sobs.

Hermione blinked, she could tell Ginny had gone though something terrible, and she wouldn't be surprised if Draco had something to do with it. Not knowing what else to do, she walked over to the bed, and held her friend, unsure what to do. But, she knew that pressuring her for answers would only upset her roommate more.

Finally, Ginny pulled away. "I can't face him?"

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows "Face who? Draco?"

"No, not Draco"She almost snapped "Harry"

Hermione swallowed fighting back the flood of questions, but Ginny looked like she was waiting for a response, anything. So Hermione said the first thing she could think of, that might help the sistuation "Harry isn't going to hate you, no matter what happened"

"You didn't see the way he looked at me, like I was used goods"Ginny sobbed "And that is what I am"

Suddenly, Hermione knew what Ginny was talking about. "You didn't do anything wrong, what Malfoy did was unspeakable, have you told your mum?"

A vision of Molly chasing Draco away from the Burrow popped in Hermione's head. Although, she was still a little shocked that Draco had actually done that. He seemed pretty damn reluctant to do so to her. But, then it occured to her, Ginny was a pureblood, worthier of Draco's touch. Why did that bother her so much.

"I am not going to tell her"Ginny said obviously ashamed.

"You must"Hermione urged, "She would want to know"

"I am not going to tell her, so she, or worse, father go marching to Malfoy Manor to kill that bastard"Ginny snapped

Hermione nodded, she knew now who Ginny was talking about. She was a little annoyed that it wasn't Draco, that was probably the leverage he used to stay here. But, she knew it was best to comfort her friend "Harry loves you. I know he doesn't always show it, but he does. And everytime someone gets hurt, he thinks it is his fault. He is probably just angry with himself"

Ginny nodded, Hermione hoped in agreement, before she started to cry again. Hermione pulled her into a hug and cuddled with her until they both fell asleep.

Draco knew it was bad to eaves drop, but he couldn't help it, something about her voice soothed him. The Weasette was telling her what happened, he couldn't help but wonder how much was being told. Would Ginny tell Hermione what he had done? He knew that whether it was forced or not, Hermione would blame him. He Heard Hermione ask about Ginny telling her mother. He got the impression that she had truely thought Draco had done that. Why did that sting?

Her marched away. He had to get out of here. He was going mad. Loving a mudblood. Didn't she realize how much he had already given away for her, and she still thought him worse than the Dark Lord himself.

"Ungrateful Bitch" He muttered as he headed to the front door. It wasn't like anyone would miss him anyways. They were better off without him. As soon as his father knew what he had done, there would be a hunt, and whether he was ready to admit that he loved the midblood or not, he wasn't going to put her in danger. Leaving would be the best thing.

He turned the knob on the door, deciding that he was leaving for himself too. He wasn't going to leave the confinment of his room for just another prision. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he knew that he wasn't staying. He marched across the grounds towards the barrier that was suppose to keep people like him out. Where he belonged.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you seriously planning to leave without giving me the chance to thank you?"Asked a voice behind him, he recongized the voice, even though he hadn't heard it in years. He turned to face Mr. Weasley, unsure what to say. He swallowed before turning to leave again. "I thought you father had taught you better than to miss a chance to torment someone"

Draco could tell it was meant as a joke, but Draco couldn't help but take it seriously. He stopped dead, but didn't turn around "My father has taught me many things, Mr. Weasley, most of which I am not to proud of"  
>Arthur continued to cut the space between him and Draco "Then why go back?"<p>

"I wasn't going back"Draco snapped. It was bloody obvious he wasn't going home, why did this man insist on rubbing it in.

"Then where are you going?"

"As far away from here as I can"

"Why?"

Draco debated whether to tell him the truth, but decided to resort to his more primative self "Because I can feel my self becoming a blood traitor"

"You don't mean that. I can hear it in your voice"

"You have no idea what I do and do not mean"Draco turned to face the older man.

"I just wanted to tell you, Thank you"Arthur sighed.

"You have nothing to thank me for"Draco admitted sadly

"I know what your father did to my daughter, and trust me, If my wife doesn't get to him first I do plan to kill him. But, she would still be enduring that or worse if you haven't stepped in. And for that I will always be in your debt"

"Debt is something you Weasleys seem to be in a lot of"Draco almost laughed. Arthur to Draco's great surprize did.

"So it would seem, but the thing is, I am not too fond of being in debt, which is why my kids sleep in drawers and not in beds, which I have been told you so nicely have brought up. So at least do me the favor of giving you a place to stay until, you know where you are going to go. I couldn't live with myself if you left her and got hurt because you helped a blood traitor like my daughter. I am sure we can find an extra drawer someehere, and if we can't I think we might have an old show box. But be prepared, because we never buy shoes that boys is going to be really old"Every word in Mr. Weasleys speech was meant to be humorous, and Draco had found it rather funny. If there was one thing a Weasley knew how to do it was play the guilty card.

"Fine"Draco nodded "I will try to be out of you home as soon as possible"

Arthur clapped Draco on the back and lead him back inside. Maybe, Ginny couldn't face Potter, but he was sure that it had to be better than facing Granger. Which he knew he would be doing very soon.


	17. I'm Sorry

Draco sat at the kitchen table. Even though he was considered the Weasleys guest, he could not bring himself to eat with them. To eat with her. To eat with Hermione. He couldn't being himself to face her. He was ashamed for what he did, of course, but her was unsure how to deal with it. He was a Malfoy, sympathy was a sign of defeat, of weakness. No one had taught him to apologize, especally to someone he was above, simply because of his surname. Telling the know-it-all mudblood he was sorry would have his ancestors rolling in their graves.

Mrs. Weasley joined him at the table. He looked up at her as she sat across from him, sipping at her coffee.

"Good Morning"He greeted her, trying to be polite.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy, too late for breakfast again I see"

"Thank you for setting food out for me"

"You're welcome, I am not going to let you go hungry. I just wanted to remind you that lunch is at noon, not one"Molly scolded.

Draco nodded, even though both of them knew that chances of his showing up were slim.

"So, I can set a plate for you this time?"She insisted.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley. I prefer to eat at home. I am kinda use to eating by myself" He swallowed a bit of food and buried his spoon back in the oatmeal.

"Are you sure you are not just trying to avoid a certain brunette?" He almost dropped the spoonful of oatmeal that he was shoveling towards his mouth.

"I just think that she, among with several other members of this household, would rather their meals remain Malfoy-free. I would rather not impose"

"Well, I for one miss your presence. As much as one can miss something that is never there"

Draco was unsure what to say to that. He had never had anyone in his family talk to him like that.

"Please, say you will consider joining us for lunch, if it is too much to handle, I will not ask it of you again. If anyone says anything, you send them to me. You are our guest, and I will not having someone bashing our company. Do we have a deal?"

Draco nodded. It was the least he could do. She was giving him a place to stay, even after what his father did to their only daughter.

With an approving smile, Molly got up and left Draco to finish his meal. He worried about lunch. Dreaded what could happen. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Ginny come in.

"Good, you're eating. I was worried that you hadn't been since I never saw you at any meals" She said breaking his concentration.

"Like you're mother would allow that"He laughed.

Ginny smiled, allow Draco to notice her beauty for the first time.

"You know, Potter is lucky to have you. Despite everything that happened"He said almost unbelieving the words that were coming out of his mouth. But he figured it was a good way to practice an apology on Hermione. That, and he felt he had to say something. He felt guilty by association. That he bore the same name as the monster who had hurt this girl. A name he had once worn with pride.

Ginny blushed and smiled at Draco

"I am sorry for what he did and I am sorry for what I did too"He muttered to fill the silence. He pushed his breakfast aside and set his hands on the table, folded together.

"What do you have to be sorry for, Draco? For saving me?"She said taking a seat across from him and taking his hand as if to comfort him. "Draco, what he did to you was just as bad as what he did to me, if not worse. You were his son. You should have been able to trust him. You were forced and I understand that. But, I am not going to lie. I did enjoy it"

What right did there Weasley Women have to be so wise? Draco sighed. He had felt like he too had been raped, but didn't want to think about. Let alone talk about it, even to Ginny, who would have understood. This women's company, although refreshing, was being to irk Draco.

"So where are all your brothers hiding?"Draco asked determined to change the subject.

"Ron left with Harry a couple of days ago and The twins ar..."He cut her off

"Did they leave Hermione?"He asked. He would feel stupid avoiding someone who wasn't there.

"She begged to go with them, but after everything that has happened, Ron insisted that it was too dangerous for her to go. And that she stay here where it is safe"

Draco snorted. There was a strange sort of irony that Hermione was safer in the same house as her captor than hiding in the world somewhere. He looked back a Ginny who looked like she wanted an explanation for his strange behavior. "Sorry, it just caught me by surprise"

"It's okay, hey, the twins are probably out back getting ready to start a game of Quidditch. They won't let me play, unless there are even teams. Are you interested?"

"Maybe later"Draco said not fond of the idea

"I'm gunna hold you to that"Ginny said leaving the kitchen.

"I am sure you will" he muttered to himself as he got up to clear his bowl from the table.

Draco was washing the bowl when her heard the voice that he had been dreading since he had been convinced to stay. "Oh, I thought you would have been out of here by now"

Draco felt his stomach turn at the thought that she too had been avoiding him. He understood why of course, but it didn't stop the pain "Sorry"

She rolled her eyes, as if expecting more from him

"For everything"He added

"As if a blanket apology is going to fix everything"She snapped turning to leaving. He rushed after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back in the kitchen where they had some privacy.

"LET. ME. GO."She demanded

"I just need a minute"He pleaded, letting her go as soon as they were back in the kitchen.

"You have exactly a minute, Malfoy"

"Great"He said thinking of where to start. He decided the beginning was the best place "First off, I am sorry for kidnapping you from your home and lying to you about killing your parents. I didn't realized how hurtful it was until it was was my mother was in danger. But for the record, I couldn't kill them. I let them go before I came back upstairs"

Hermione kept blinking, whether from shock, to take it all in or to keep from crying, Draco didn't know. She didn't say anything so he continued "I understand that I am the reason you were there in the first place, but try to understand that I was so cruel to you in cellar to protect you from a fate like Ginny's"

She was in tears now. Draco swallowed and after fighting the urge to hold her pushed to himself to continue, "either way I am sorry for hurting you and for taking you there. I am also sorry I have been hiding from you since I got her. I wasn't sure how to say all this to you. Mostly, I am sorry for after our blow up in the cellar, I left you down there for days and for that I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was confused, and conflicted. You were right, there is good in me. I just keep making all the wrong decisions. I am not asking anything from you. Not even for you to forgive me. I do appreciate your time. I just needed to say that."

Hermione was silent for a long time, before she said "I do forgive you"

"You do?"Draco asked in utter shock

"Yes, I do, but I don't trust you. I am afraid that will never change. But, at least we can live together in peace"Draco nodded in understanding.

"Thank you"He said wanting to hug her. He thought that might be the appropriate reaction, but it occurred to him, it was probably not the best considering the situation.

There was a pop outside and both the young witch and wizard were on high alert. With a gesture for Hermione to stay back Draco made his way to the window.

He peeked outside and his eyes locked with his father. He could feel the hatred radiating from the elder man. More pops broke out as more Death Eaters came to Lucius' side.

"Go get Lupin, hurry"Draco order the girl, before going to the door. He knew he was safe on this side of the barrier, but how long would that hold up. No. He was going to give himself up. He couldn't risk losing her. He had to keep her safe. Right as his slender fingers touched the metal of the door knob he felt soft fingers cover his, as if to stop him.

"Malfoy, stay inside"Hermione's voice pleaded, making Draco feel like her was melting.

"I know what you are doing, but she is right. Stay inside"Lupin added

Draco wondered how they had got back so fast. He figured that the pop had not gone unnoticed by anyone in the house.

"He has already seen me, and we are out numbered. Now one is dying for me. I won't let them get her" Draco insisted.

"They won't"Lupin said

"I won't let them have her."He repeated at the werewolf

"I won't let the happen"Lupin reassured "Just trust me"


	18. A Good Day to Die

**Sorry for the long lapse between updates. But, trust me. It is worth it for this chapter. Read and Relax! And reviews would be nice too.**

**-Loch**

Draco glared at the older wizard. What was this man thinking? Lucius would kill them all for sure, and this man wanted him not to react? He gritted his teeth and looked at Hermione. No, he would have to something that would keep her safe. It was vital. If something were to happen to her, the world would have no hope. Or at least Potter wouldn't.

He looked out the window at his father again. "Did Potter leave anything that I could use in poly juice potion?"

Hermione ruffled her brow. "Well, he may have left some hair on his pillow. But I wouldn't count on it"

She didn't even complete her sentence before Draco had raced past her and headed to the room Potter had occupied. Hermione followed him. "What do you have planned?"

"The Death Eaters have to follow Potter. It will be more important to them to get him, than it will to follow my father. I figure I dress as Potter and lead them away. As soon as they all leave, so does my father. He is too much of a coward to fight this fight alone" Draco said as he made his way up the stairs, Hermione still on his tail.

"Have you lost your mind?"Hermione asked "You are going to risk your life for a bunch of mudbloods and blood traitors?" Hermione asked.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, trying to think of a way to respond to her comment. A way that would still sound like him, "Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"It is just not something I would expect you to do" She admitted.

"Well, I guess people change" He turned to leave, he took a step away before her muttered over his shoulder, "Regardless, wouldn't you prefer for my life to be in danger, than your friends here?"

He didn't wait for her to respond, he just kept walking to Potters room. This time she didn't follow him, which he found bitter sweet. He wanted her to argue with him, he wanted her to say that she didn't want him danger either. He also didn't want her to admit that she did. It was bad enough knowing that she agreed with him. It would hurt a lot more to actually hear her say it. One more thing that made him glad that she didn't follow him was that he didn't want her to try and talk him out of doing it. He was so confused, just like he had been when he decided to be a Death Eater in the first place. Why was life so perplexing?

He tore the bed apart looking for a hair, any piece. He couldn't find anything. Why did Mrs. Weasley have to keep this house so clean. He was about to give up, when he spotted it. A single hair, laying on the floor right by the bed. He grabbed it and headed back to the kitchen. He knew Mrs. Weasley would keep some in the potions cupboard. But, he still wasn't sure where that was. All those years he had spent making fun of their home, he had never considered how lost he would be in it.

Hermione was still standing at the top of the stair case. He growled. Was she waiting for him? The very thought frustrated him. He didn't want to face her again. But, it was looking like he had no choice.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"Yup" He answered trying to rush past her, in an attempt to avoid her.

"Good" She muttered. Draco frowned, but kept walking. "Draco?"

His heart skipped a beat. She had called him by name. He turned to look at her, momentarily forgetting the danger standing right outside. "Yes?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you are very brave, to do this" She sighed, as if it took ever ounce of her to admit that.

"Er, thanks?" he stuttered before turning away again.

"Draco?" She said again. He looked over his shoulder; she was closer to him now.

"Yes?" He asked turning to look at her.

She took a step towards him. "Thanks, for doing this?"

He nodded, and turned to leave again. She grabbed his should to stop him from leaving. He looked at her, trying to decipher what was going through her head. She looked him in the eyes, her face moved towards his. Her lips landing on his. Draco, who was completely taken aback, waited for her to pull away, to slap him for putting her under a spell, or something. The warmth of her lips were intoxicating, however. He could feel his resistance breaking.

When, she didn't pull away, he finally fell into the kiss. Allowing himself to breathe in her scent. She tasted better than he could have dreamed, a mixture of strawberries and honey. For a moment, life was perfectly blissful. Everything was wonderful. All the confusion faded from view, allowing him to see for the first time since he was a young boy. For once he felt like he was doing the right thing, he was in the right place.

He felt like a piece of him was ripped away, when she finally broke the kiss. He wanted to say something. Anything. But, he couldn't. Not that she gave him the chance to say something. She was long gone as soon as the kiss was over. She took off running into her room.

Draco shook his head, hoping it would clear it enough that he could remember what it was that he was doing. He looked in his hand as saw the hair. It was a trigger, he ran down the stairs to ask Molly where she kept her potion supplies. No matter how much he hated what he would have to do, he couldn't help but think that this was the best day in his life. Today was a good day to die.

**_So, I have decided to take this as the last chapter for part 1 of the story. The adventure now continues in "Murderer"._**

**_Thanks for you support and love-_**

**_Loch Monarch_**


End file.
